(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile telecommunication and more specifically to wireless telephone systems including telephone instruments capable of being programmed for specific use, as well as being compact, inexpensive, and simple, all as a result of operation in combination with enhanced central station equipment.
(2) Background and Description
In recent years, considerable progress has been made in the field of wireless or mobile telephone instruments and systems. In that regard, wireless telephone instruments, sometimes called xe2x80x9cmobile stationsxe2x80x9d (MS) have come into widespread use, accommodated, for example, by geographically defined cells and other equipment. Although the improved instruments and systems are quite effective, and have considerably enhanced telephonic communication, needs for improvement continue to exist.
Typically in wireless systems, individual telephone instruments communicate at an initial level with central equipment, sometimes called xe2x80x9cbase stationsxe2x80x9d (BS). Operating with other components as a composite system, the geographically-separate base stations enable mobile telephone instruments to roam through different geographic areas or cells. Thus, from various locations, mobile instruments may be able to access virtually any telephone terminal throughout an entire dial-up telephone network, sometimes called the xe2x80x9cpublic switched telephone networkxe2x80x9d (PSTN), and in the course of a call roam freely from one cell to another.
Traditionally, a composite mobile telecommunications system includes some form of a switching system, sometimes including a unit called a xe2x80x9cmobile switching centerxe2x80x9d (MSC). The MSC may be provided, along with other structure between a base station (BS) and the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Accordingly, conventional mobile management is accomplished using various well known techniques and structures. However, note that radical system changes are in progress to expand and improve the systems.
In traditional systems, individual wireless telephone instruments typically are purchased by users in a transaction that is rather complex. As part of the purchase transaction, the instrument is activated and numbers are assigned. Also, a financial commitment is established for the new owner. Of course, the owner is responsible for the telephone instrument itself, however, responsibility also extends to the telephone service provided for the instrument, e.g., calls charged to the instrument.
Generally, wireless instruments are quite susceptible to loss or theft and they inherently involve an increased exposure resulting from illicit use. While adjustments may be made in the billing for illicit calls, usually such adjustments are not made without the expense of time and aggravation to the instrument owner. Thus, the risk of physical loss with the attendant threat of unauthorized use presents a nagging annoyance to wireless instrument owners.
Concern over the risk of losing a wireless telephone instrument is compounded by the fact that routine wireless operation exposes critical information (as by radio link) that can be obtained without physical access to a telephone instrument. When obtained, such information can be used to charge fraudulent calls to a wireless owner""s account. Consequently, even when an instrument never leaves an owners control, the owner may be invoiced for calls fraudulently made from a cloned instrument. Thus, a need exists for more limited risk.
Another consideration involves the potential for extending the useful life of wireless telephone instruments, particularly in the form of small, inexpensive instruments that are simple to acquire, use, and recycle.
Furthermore, a need exists to accommodate the desires of individual wireless telephone users to a greater extent. Specifically, the present developments are based, to some extent, on recognizing the benefits of providing individual operating features and characteristics for individual telephone instruments that can be simply and easily implemented.
To some extent, the present invention is based on recognizing certain distinct aspects of wireless telephones. The very nature of wireless telephone instruments renders them more susceptible to misplacement, loss and theft. Also, wireless telephone instruments tend to be more personal. That is, a large fraction of these instruments are used almost exclusively by only one, or at most two persons. Consequently, in accordance herewith, instruments can be effectively customized, as for example, with specific features, operations and interfaces, as with language or voice as in a keyless embodiment.
Furthermore, in part, the present invention is based on recognizing that a simple wireless telephone instrument can be programmed for extended and customized use by operating such instruments cooperatively with a central system that performs a wide variety of functions.
Generally, in accordance with the disclosed embodiments hereof, customized, convenient, inexpensive, voice-actuated, prepaid, wireless telephone instruments are provided, that involve limited complications, along with limited risk and exposure for owners while enabling expanded communication capabilities and features. For example, customized language, incoming call options, expanded message formats, call selectivity, screening and routing operations all are made available along with locator and tracking capabilities. Furthermore, in accordance herewith, capabilities may be incorporated to easily and effectively accomplish certain communications as in cases of emergency or for control functions. Certain aspects of communication, as relating to fraud control, also can be restricted to a single user of an instrument.
Basically, in accordance with the present invention a wireless telephone instrument consists essentially of an earphone, a microphone, a radio transceiver, a battery pack and a control unit (with memory, switching, and signaling capabilities) all embodied in a small convenient housing. As disclosed, the housing incorporates a multiple stage cover to deter pre-sale use and post-use tampering, as well as to facilitate recycling.
As disclosed herein, the present wireless telephone instruments operate as part of a composite system in cooperation with a central station having a multiple-port platform. The ports of the platform accommodate multiple wireless (and other) telephone instruments simultaneously, to variously access any of a variety of programmed operations and ultimately other services or remote terminals.
In a disclosed keyless embodiment, for outgoing calls, the users of wireless telephone instruments are signaled as by being prompted vocally, to speak numerical control words as well as message words. For example, spoken words may indicate programming, routing, or control signals as well as audio communication. Thus, communication by users of the wireless telephone instruments as disclosed herein, is in the form of voice signals generated from the user""s voice and variously interpreted and used at the central station depending on form and conditions.
At a central station, certain numerical voice signals are recognized as digits, e.g., digits xe2x80x9czeroxe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9cninexe2x80x9d, by a voice recognition unit and consequently are converted to a dialing form (DTMF or digital) for programming, control, dial-up, or routing functions. Words also may be assigned for indicating the telephone star (or asterisk xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d) and the pound sign (xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d) signals as they are generated using a traditional telephone keypad. By customizing operations, single non-numerical words, e.g., xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d also may be recognized to command a specific called number. Other words, as spoken by authorized users, may serve to verify proper use.
Essentially, the central-station system, in addition to a platform, may include a voice generator, e.g., an audio response unit (ARU), a voice recognition unit, e.g. minimally with xe2x80x9cnumberxe2x80x9d or numerical word recognition capability, and a control unit operating with a memory as for storing prepaid values and instrument data, all effectively coupled to accommodate outgoing (and possibly incoming) communications that include various message forms as well as vocal communication.
Essentially, with the sale or other transfer of an instrument (as disclosed) to a proper user, an interface is established to program the functions and operations of the instrument individually, in accordance with data stored by the central-station system. Various customized features and operations are available. For example, instruments may be afforded a selection of languages for prompts and instructions. Incoming calls may be a selected option, as may be various controls, limitations, and related operations. Thus, a user is afforded a variety of operating characteristics and functions to thereby customize an instrument for personal use.
In accordance with the basic operations of one embodiment of the present invention, a central-station platform interfaces individual remote wireless telephone instruments as well as traditional telephone terminals to accomplish various communication objectives. Voice cues or sound signals prompt the users of wireless instruments to provide vocalized numerals (audio) that are received, as in combinations, to indicate various desired objectives. As indicated above, custom interfaces may be selected and executed, as well as various other controls. Dial-up or routing signals also may be generated to accomplish: a desired terminal connection, identification, authentication, or verification.
Generally, if a call is determined to be proper, the central station determines whether the instrument has adequate pre-paid value to cover the call. If so, the indicated communication may be completed through the associated mobile network and a public network. If charges are levied on the call, they are reflected in the instrument""s prepaid balance.
With reference to current technology, certain known elements of existing central stations may be variously embodied in a mobile network hereof, as by supplementing and modifying a base station and/or mobile switch center. Accordingly, the system hereof may be variously incorporated in traditional or future wireless telecommunications systems to accommodate various features and improvements hereof.
The basic simplicity of instruments in accordance herewith enable very compact telephone instrument forms, as in the configuration of a fountain pen, e.g., simply an elongated cylinder of less than one inch diameter. In large production runs, individual instruments may be quite inexpensive, even to the extent of being discardable or disposable when the original pre-paid value has been consumed. However, in accordance herewith, individual instruments, along with their enabling system may be implemented to facilitate extended use. For example, as a result of aspects hereof, individual instruments may be effectively reactivated or recycled to extend their useful life.
In summary, in accordance herewith, customized, convenient, economical, inexpensive, and effective instruments may be distributed with defined and relatively small risk, as in the event of loss. Complications and obligations of ownership also may be relatively few.